On Fire
by Steph-a-nea
Summary: After 23 years,an unsuspecting muggle nearly burns down her apartment.The ministry take her into custody where an old yet impressive Headmaster deftly sweeps her from their clutches.Her magic is very old and does not respond to the usual tests. Hermione is asked to help figure out who-or what-she is.(warnings for possible girl on girl;)in case you dont like) possible T to M rating
1. Fire and Ashes

Chapter One

Stepping down onto platform nine, Leia shoved her hands into her deep coat pockets, and tucked her chin into her scarf, bracing herself against the chill of the afternoon. Weaving her way through the bustling mass of the train station she mulled over the movie she had just gone to see. A society of amateur sorcerers living amongst the 'ordinary'…

She considered for a moment being offended by the term 'ordinary' but really it did sum up her life quite well. She lived in an ordinary apartment, worked an ordinary job at a desk, she didn't even have family to tell wacky stories about. In fact the only thing that was a reasonable conversation starter was that her middle and last name were inherited on the female side of her family, and it had been that way for generations. That was more weird than extraordinary.

She was interrupted in her absent-minded pondering to avoid collisions on the platform. Her slight build and agility made this easy, she slipped in and out of the spaces between rushing businessmen and trollies, a little dance you become accustomed to in places such as this to avoid a trodden on toe or an elbow to the stomach. She was starting to enjoy herself when a pretty brunette suddenly appeared in front of her, rushing along with her trolley, upsetting her quick side-stepping of a rather wide Chinese man with a briefcase. The taller girl was moving much quicker than Leia and bumped into her rather hard, her trolley behind her wobbling dangerously. Slightly muddled by the womans' intoxicating perfume, the brunette had apologised quickly, righted her trolley and disappeared again before Leia could react.

Something had hit her foot and she bent swiftly to pick up a little black book, seemingly an antique. "You dropped your-" Leia turned to find its owner, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Though… she looked down at the worn leather… her fingers tingling, heart beating too fast, and headed for the exit. Perhaps it was just an old favourite of hers, it certainly looked like it had had a lot of use… she could have a peak, maybe there was a name (or number) within its pages… Nothing bad came from looking at a book, right?

Reaching the exit she quickly hailed a taxi, and seated herself in the back. Turning the book over in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the fabric binding, oddly apprehensive and strangely queasy. That can't be the book, must be the extra-large popcorn she had (none too wisely) crammed at the theatre. The swaying of the taxi weaving through the traffic and the hypnotic turning over and over of the book was causing her head to become fuzzy and her mind to wander, as if it wanted to forget the book was in her hands. She shook her head and grasped it tightly, studying the cover. The title was too faded to read, the leather worn as if it had been a regularly used book for years. Leia was intensely curious, but she could not bring herself to open the cover. It was as if there was a battle raging in the deep recesses of her mind. She was trying to open it, something was making her stop.

Which was crazy.

This was something that would be in that movie she just watched, with the magic and the repelling curses and such… She snorted at the absurdity. The taxi driver glanced at her in the rear vision mirror oddly and she ignored him. Ten minutes later she was still staring at the book, and the taxi pulled to a halt outside her apartment building.

She was on a mission. Kettle, coffee, spoon, mug. Wait… Pour. Couch. Sip. She put the steaming mug down and slapped the book down on her lap, curled her fingers around the hard cover, mentally told the other consciousness to go fuck itself and flipped the book open.

Leia giggled. Cute. Magic lovers were really having a blast with making props these days. The Title read

"A Pocket Guide to Magic – useful spells for around the home. Diagrams to help with wand movements and simple incantation tips, your Aunt Betty won't be sneering at your spells for much longer with the help from _A Pocket Guide to Magic_!"

Feeling oddly relieved, Leia thumbed through the pages. The musty smell of old parchment wafted up from the pages as she rifled through them and she breathed deeply, impressed.  
"Wow they really went all out…" she murmured. Studying the intricate diagrams that seemed to be faded with age, spells and descriptions how to use them, even some neat, handwritten notes down some of the margins that seemed to be tweaks to make the spell function better.

"No way…" She whispered, and shut the book with a hollow thud. It couldn't be real. Hesitantly, she let the book fall open again, and a spell caught her eye.

Incendio

Creates fire.

Now _that_ was up her ally. Not really thinking she pointed at the fireplace.

"Incendio."

Nothing.

Leia glanced back at the book, and her mouth twisted into a thoughtful, slightly bemused-at-her-own-actions-like smirk, and studied the diagram for the wand movement needed for a moment before looking for something that would serve as a good aiming device. She rolled her eyes at herself, before spotting a pencil she had left on the coffee table.

Picking it up she glanced at the book again and gripped the pencil/wand loosely. Feeling just slightly like an idiot, Leia sighed and tried not to think about the craziness of her actions as she gave the wand a flick, "_Incendio!" _

Nothing.

She took an aggravated sniff and froze. Smoke. Inspecting the pencil Leia noticed scorch marks, her heart started pounding. Before she could raise her wa-… pencil again however, an owl swooped through her window.


	2. Interrogation

Chapter Two

Leia squealed and brandished the half-cooked pencil. A letter dropped to her feet. Moving slowly, she eyed the owl sitting on her fridge distrustfully, and snatched the letter from the carpet.

The Owl, a beautiful tawny, gave her a look that could have only been appraising, then left her alone with the large envelope. Jamming the pencil in her pocket, she ripped open the letter.

_It has come to our attention that you performed the Incendio charm in the presence of a Muggle at 6.05pm this evening, if any such action is repeated past this warning, Officials will have no choice but to take action._

_Sincerely, Fenton Johnson_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Auror Headquarters_

_Wizengarmot Administration Services_

Leia stared down at the paper in disbelief, magical law enforcement? Well, either there was a major prank about to come to a climax or her whole belief system was about to be turned on its ear so… bring it on, if these wizen-mutts come to arrest her at least someone could answer the sudden deluge of questions.

She yanked the pencil free of her pocket and griped it tightly, heart racing with anticipation she imagined the first image of fire that passed her mind, an untamed, roaring bushfire.

"_Incendio_!"

A violent tongue of fire lashed from her hand clutching her pencil and slammed into the coffee table. Although this was -in theory- the intent, Leia leapt backward with a yelp, flapping the cinders of the obliterated pencil from her jeans. Wrenching off the heavy couch cover she threw it over the fire.

Leia barely had time to take a shaky breath before her door exploded, splinters flying, and three figures swooped in, ink black cloaks sweeping the floorboards. The tallest of the three stepped forward importantly, obviously the pack leader.

"Surrender your wand for confiscation; under section seven of the Improper Use of Magic legislation we are to take you for questioning at the Ministry of Magic, pending your Hearing for the use of magic in the presence of a Muggle on the 24th of this month. You will be held until a statement and ruling have been made and the appropriate actions will be taken." He paused, his eyes roving over the small apartment and Leia's shocked form- locked like a fox in the headlights, poised as if to run… or attack.

"Where is the Muggle." It did not even sound like a question.

"I… I don't have one." She paused, uncertainty and anxiety piercing her chest, what was happening? Taken for questioning? Ministry of magic? Her eyes flickered to her door, splinters. This was no prank.

The tall man stepped forward, eyes narrowing, "If you do not cooperate things will not be in your favour, girl, I suggest you tell us where he or she is hiding. You know as much as we that the Muggles cannot know we exist, their memory must be Obliviated."

A muggle is a person? Well this is not confusing at all. Feeling defensive, Leia spoke "I'm the only one here. The only one here all day. Check- if you don't believe me."

The two men who hadn't spoken, did a sweep of the house, and were back quickly.

They both gave a curt shake of their head and resumed their positions.

The man in charge looked slightly perplexed; the triggers of magic around Muggles had never failed before… "Grayson," he grunted, trying to get things on the right track, "Do a sweep, check for shadows of magical use in the apartment."

The man to his left nodded and started muttering, slowly raising a – it could only be a wand – to make some odd twists and wobbles. Stopping, he looked across at Leia with a frown, "Is this your apartment?"

"Yes…"

Grayson turned to his superior, "Clarkson, there is only one indication that magic has been performed in this house, and I mean once in the most extreme sense, nothing magical has passed through its door since it was built. Another strange thing, the magic that was used…" he hesitated, voice quieting "I barely recognise it. I can rule out wizards magic, but I can't be sure what it is."

Looking far from happy with this result, Clarkson stepped forward again, his eyes narrowing, "What… are you…" he muttered.

Leia's bewildered silence was suddenly broken, an unexplained rush of anger and pride washed through her, and her head cocked to the side, stance taking on one of near arrogance – a very rare emotion for her to have.

"Excuse me?" she said, quietly, a dangerous note in her voice.

The third man touched Clarkson's shoulder, "We have already spoken too freely in front of her… For a clean hearing we must keep opinions to ourselves."

"Of course…" Clarkson replied, "Collect her."

Leia was about to protest but he had already flicked his wand and purple swam across her vision, then all went black.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache starting to pound behind her eyes. They had been at it for hours, questioning her, interrogating her, a witch named Gertrude and one of the wizards from another department, Frank, an apparent expert on bloodline and the ins and outs of magical inheritance. They were pleasant but, there was something unsettling in Leia's stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Did you receive a letter on your eleventh birthday?" he was met with a shake of Leia's head.

"Letter? Why would I get a letter then?" her question was ignored.

"You didn't receive communication from Hogwarts?" It was as if this was unheard of.

"What? Why are you talking about hog warts…"

"The school, of witchcraft and wizardry." Gertrude answered.

"Okay, now you're speaking gobbledygook."

Gertrude frowned slightly, "Actually, I'm not familiar with the language, do you need a translator?"

"What? No! I, I don't know what you are on about, I had never even believed in magic until today, when I nearly burned my house down and you lot blew up my door. You kidnapped me and… and what in the hell is a Muggle anyway!" The light flickered as the candle flared and then settled back down to wobble sullenly in its dome of wax. Her voice had risen till she was nearly shouting at the witch. Slumping back in her chair she scowled at them both, waiting for an answer.

Frank frowned "You have had no magical ability at all for your entire adolescent life… and it has only showed itself now.."

"I think that has been established, yes." Said Leia, grinding her teeth.

"Your birth parents?" asked Gertrude.

"I didn't know my father, and my mother left when I was still young." Leia deadpanned. She hated talking about this.

"What about-" but he was cut off by a light tap on the door.

"I told them we weren't supposed to be disturbed," Frank muttered and stood to reprimand the enterer. He choked on his words, however, as a very tall, very old man stepped through the opening.

"Albus- what are you doing here." Those didn't seem the right choice of words to the impressive-looking old man, but he showed no sign of indignation.

"No need to rise dear fellow." Gertrude smiled a little and Frank flushed, sitting back down.

"Gertrude," he started, and Gertrude jumped as his quiet voice floated into the room. "May I have a word? It seems as if you find yourself an enigma and may I say," he said with a chuckle, "I am marvellous with such… situations." He smiled down at Leia, blue eyes twinkling.

Gertrude looked a little ruffled, "Were you eves dropping, Albus?"

"Oh, no, my dear I was simply strolling along the corridor enjoying the magnificent job the wizards have done on the windows this week. There is an absolutely spectacular lightning storm in the left wing you really should see. Whilst I was enjoying the pleasant views down this particular wing, this young lady's voice could be heard most clearly, no eaves dropping I assure you."

"Oh," said a somewhat lost Gertrude.

"So we can talk? Splendid. I understand you have found me a new pupil?"

"You can't have her, Albus," started Frank. If Leia wasn't mistaken she could have sworn there was a touch of ownership in his tone… as if she were a great find he didn't want to share. "This is a ministry matter. I think you will find-"

The man Albus, cut him off, "I think you will find, Frank, you are mistaken. Under section three of the statute of wizarding education, paragraph four, that _'those found possessing magical ability are to be hereby clamed and guided by the school most equipped to nurture and educate, until said time as they are fully trained in the magical arts'_… etcetera etcetera." He smiled warmly. "I believe my school is fully capable."

Frank was brewing a quite impressive scowl toward the friendly wizard. "You cannot just quote sections of our Scrolls to suit our own ends, Dumbledore."

The light hearted tone vanished from Dumbledore's tone, "No that is the Ministry's job, isn't it."

Silence followed. The room seemed chilly.

"May I suggest a word outside?" Dumbledore gestured toward the door, and they both stepped outside.

There were a tense couple of moments while they were gone but before long, they re-entered. Frank with a sullen scowl and Dumbledore, jovial smile back in place. "I'm glad we have that sorted, Leia Stanhope will you come with me please? You look like you could use a hot meal and some answers."

Leia didn't move, she had no idea who this man was and why he had so much control in what seemed to be the magical Law enforcement. By what he said, how could a teacher, even a Headmaster, have power in such a place? She wasn't sure she wanted to go off with this old man, even with the promise of answers.

"Who are you, exactly." She asked. This Albus character seemed trustworthy enough but as she learned only a few hours ago, not everything is as it seems.

"Ahh cautious, a very good trait, may I say. Very well, introductions first." He held out his hand, "Albus Percivil Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Come, I have someone who would love to meet you, she was one of my best students, driven, and an unquenchable desire for knowledge. I believe the best Witch to help you discover who it is that you are." He paused, "And her best friend's Mother makes the most amazing chicken and pumpkin pie!"

"Leia Stanhope…" Leia replied, somewhat perplexed by the old man, "I don't want to be a trouble." The rumble of her stomach interrupted them and The Headmaster chuckled, guiding her from the room.

"No trouble at all, Molly would be delighted. Now, let us depart before the Ministry change their mind."


	3. Plans

**Hey there readers! For those who started reading I am so sorry for the delay… A couple of people close to my heart passed away in a very short period of time, and it has taken a while to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, back to the story :) our favourite brunette is finally introduced to the story!**

Chapter Three

Stumbling over the hearth of the fireplace Leia caught herself before she hit the deck, choked on the ash that had caught in her throat and shook it out of her short dark hair.

"Probably the only disadvantage to floo travel." Said Dumbledore lightly, "The soot gets everywhere!"

"Yeah no kidding…" Leia grumbled, trying to pat the infuriating stuff off her jacket without rubbing it in further.

Dumbledore chuckled and lifted his wand, "Allow me." he flicked the tip slightly and at once all the particles of soot rose from their clothing, gathering in a mesmerising galaxy-like shape before drifting lazily to the fireplace from whence it came.

"Handy." Leia nodded in approval.

"Quite!" Dumbledore replied, heading to his large desk and gesturing for Leia to sit opposite him.

Leia didn't move, she was uncertain about this kindly man. He held such power, magical and it seems political, yet his friendly twinkling eyes made her feel safe. She had never trusted anyone so quickly and was unsure if her instincts were off. It made her nervous.

Dumbledore raised his eyes slightly but went and sat, regardless, rather primly, on his ornately carved high backed headmasters chair. When she sat, he touched the tips of his fingers together and peered at her over his half-moon glasses, flashing in the candlelight.

"Why so cautious?" He asked softly.

"I think I have a reason to be a _little_ cautious…" she replied, defensive. She was hungry and it made her irritated. "I don't know who, or what you people are, or what I did, or how… or even if…" she broke off, taking a breath, trying to take some semblance of control of the situation. "I would like some answers, then I'll be going home."

Dumbledore 'hrmm'd', a mysterious look in his eyes, "Answers… yes. Tell me, were you truthful in saying that you have done nothing out of the ordinary before? Things disappearing, changing, anything?"

"Yes. I was truthful."

"Never?" he pushed, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Leia frowned, temper rising. She was normally so level headed what was up with her touchiness?

"You haven't been angry at someone and thy have ended up, say, in a tree?"

It was her turn to raise a sculpted brow, "A tree?"

He nodded.

"No… I am not particularly an angry person." But the strain in her voice said otherwise. It really was hard to keep a lid on her temper.

"Never?"

That did it, "Is there a… _point_… to this." She hissed, nostrils flaring.

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to the large candle on his desk, it had spat viciously at her outburst. Leia hadn't noticed.

"Miss Stanhope, are you usually this… fiery?"

Leia frowned, a tad surprised herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said flatly.

Albus Dumbledore is not usually one to experiment on students and/or unknowing individuals but this young lady was intriguing. He needed her to fire up again to test his theory.

Leia Stanhope was not one to talk back at authority but this seemed like a special occasion. Heatedly, she continued.

"I have never seen nor done anything out of the ordinary until I nearly burned down my place and those ministry hotheads destroyed my door."

Dumbledore chuckled. Leia's temper rose.

"Whats so funny." She said crisply.

"Oh, just your choice of words…"

She waited for him to continue but when it was clear she had the floor she continued, temper boiling at his amused expression. "My choice of words would be a smite more… colourful, but I'll keep this PG. Why am I not a normal… 'muggle', but not even like an ordinary sorceress?"

Dumbledore had been putting on a show of inspecting a chip in his inkwell, "Witch…" he corrected absently.

Leia ground her teeth. "Whatever." She deadpanned. She frowned, "So do you have any clue O' powerful one?"

Dumbledore stole a fraction of a glance at Leia and was pleased to see she was looking more and more irritated, any moment she would snap and hopefully something would shed some light on the situation. He pretended to consider some options very seriously for a moment then beamed at her, attempting an airy fairy expression, "No clue, sorry!"

Snap.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she was on her feet, her hands slammed down on the table, "I've been pulled out of my life by rude destructive idiots, treated like a criminal, a discovery, I've basically lost all thought I knew was real, and all you have to say is SORRY!"

At the end of her outburst, with Leia's eyes flaring with intensity, the fire flared, spitting coals onto the now smouldering carpet.

Leia was expecting a reaction but not the one she received, Dumbledore's entire demeanour changed, his face changed from cheery to serious and mysterious. He gave her a small smile and spoke with a deep, rumbling voice. "Leia Stanhope you have a truly unique gift that will take time and patience to understand. As for what you thought you know, I believe you will finally begin to realise just who you truly are.

Leia sat slumped in the armchair by the desk, feeling a little used. Now that she had settled she saw what the Headmaster had done. Of course, her anger did not have to be manipulated much… Which still irked her. She had always been so unshakable, and yet there she was, in the embarrassed, shamed state after her outburst.

Dumbledore was writing a lengthy letter to the ministry, with his plans, when a pop made Leia start, and her eyes bug. A tiny, scrawny, ugly thing holding a tray of food patted up to her with large bare feet. Leia took it with a quiet thank you, and nearly dropped the tray when the thing replied in a high voice, "Your mistress is welcome," it said joyfully, "Please enjoy your meal!" and with another loud pop it was gone.

With wide eyes she looked up at Dumbledore and he flashed her a smile, "House elf." As if that explained everything.

"I thought elves were supposed to be tall… and fair." She asked curiously, biting into a warm roll.

"Same family, different species." He smiled. "And Elves have not been seen for a very long time. Many think they have gone extinct, some think they never existed…"

"What do you think?"

"I think they are too smart do die out. In hiding maybe, but completely gone… I don't believe so."

The letter sent, the food eaten, Leia asked Dumbledore as many questions as she could think of while they waited upon the Ministry's answer. On the arrival of the Letter, Dumbledore's face broke into a smile, "The Ministry approve, albeit grudgingly. I will help you start your way into the magical world. I'm assuming you do not want to start learning magic with the eleven year olds." He grinned and Leia shook her head quickly,

"God no."

Dumbledore chuckled at her horrified expression. "I took the liberty of hiring a tutor for you. She really is perfect for this and will be intrigued at your late… appearance on our radar so to speak. She should be here soon."

There was a professional knock at the door and Leia pursed her lips, standing, praying that it not be a stereotypical tutor with no smile and all work. "perfect timing!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and went to open the door.

The door open and Leia blinked at her unbelievable luck, the gorgeous woman from the train station stood in the doorway.

"Miss Stanhope, meet Hermione Granger, an astounding witch and trusted friend… you couldn't be in better hands."

Leia swallowed,_ Keep the tone out of your voice keep the tone out of your voice_ she told herself "I don't doubt it." She smiled, and Hermione returned it with a flash of perfect white teeth.

_Safe_.

"You flatter me, Professor, I hope I can be of some help, I can't deny I'm not fascinated…"

Trying not to let her eyes rove over her new tutor, Leia shook herself, "Oh! I have something of yours…" she reached into her deep jacket pocket and took out the little black book Hermione had dropped at the station. She walked over to her and Dumbledore at the door and held it out. "Trouble maker that one, got me into a bit of a jam." She laughed, cursing herself for the stupid comment but taking it in her stride.

Hermione frowned, "Thank you, but, you shouldn't be able to read it… I have a tonne of charms on it in case…"

"Interesting," Leia sighed and shook her head slowly, "I can't wait to have this figured out."

There was a bored, drawling voice from behind Hermione, "Yes it's all very amazing. But may I… Suggest… you get everything in order before brainstorming. I do not feel like standing here all day."

The three in the doorway turned and saw Professor Snape standing still in the dark stairwell.

"Ladies excuse the professor he tends to get in a grump if he is kept waiting." said Dumbledore jovially. "Let him past, he has a point. Leia your apartment is too far away to be traveling every day and you are not completely comfortable with the floo network as yet, you are both welcome to stay at Molly's while you are working on your little puzzle. Miss Granger could you please take our new addition to Diagon Alley for a wand and wizard currency?"

Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore added, "Oh yes, Leia is officially of age so there will be no trouble from the inistry while working at the Burrow." He smiled, and nodded, meeting Snape at his desk.

A/N hope you guys like it, any questions shoot 'em to me! R+R = 3


	4. Diagon Alley- Part 1

**Okay guys, another chapter :) in my head it's pretty awesome so let's see how we go! With hermione's mind always going a million miles an hour it's a lot easier to get explanations in here for you guys!**

**Disclaimer- of course I don't own Harry Potter! Would not be as awesome if I did :) Leia is mine though MINE! And no, nothing like seth's sister in twilight. Stop thinking it :P**

Chapter Four

Hermione waited for her knock to be answered, intrigued by the strange situation Dumbledore had briefed her on. How odd that her magic had not shown until now… and that she had not used a wand, but a pencil? She supposed children also performed wand-less magic when their magic emerged but that was considered normal and certainly not controllable. The Ministry had not detected her until then either… curious.

The Heavy door swung open and her eyes fell upon Leia. With a start, she recognised her from the station; Short, tousled chocolate brown hair, petite stature, pixie-like nose and deep inquisitive eyes that flashed with recognition.

"Miss Stanhope, meet Hermione Granger, an astounding witch and trusted friend… you couldn't be in better hands."

"I don't doubt it." Hermione returned Leia's smile with one of her own, marvelling how composed the other woman was, even after the day she must have had.

"You flatter me, Professor, I hope I can be of some help, I can't deny I'm not fascinated…"

"Oh! I have something of yours…" Leia took out a book from her pocket and Hermione recognised it at once. But that was impossible! She had Charmed the thing to the nines… not because the book was anything special, just a helpful little book for odd spells and chores, but it was an experimental project to find the best possible way to keep anyone but herself from reading it. Much like the spells the Ministry used to keep people away from important locations.

"Trouble maker that one; got me into a bit of a jam." Leia laughed.

Hermione frowned, "Thank you, but, you shouldn't be able to read it… I have a tonne of charms on it in case…" she stopped, not wanting to go full Hermione rant on the poor girl just yet.

"Interesting," Leia sighed and shook her head slowly, "I can't wait to have this figured out."

It seemed like the girl was caught in between two worlds… this was fascinating. Dumbledore was right to smoothly whisk Leia from the Ministry's grasp. They would most likely experiment on her and once they started, it is not likely it would be in the girls' best interest.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as Snape's voice floated from behind her and she stepped aside to let him past, nodding at Dumbledore's suggestions.

As Dumbledore walked over to his desk where Snape was waiting, Leia spoke, "What about my clothes? Toothbruth, tooth-"

Hermione waved a dismissive hand "It will all be taken care of, don't worry about any of that." She smiled, and gestured to the door, "There are a few perks that come along with magic, as you will soon see. Now, you need to get to the bank for some wizarding money, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts."

They took the Floo network to get to London, Hermione thought it beneficial that Leia learn the front entrance to the wizarding 'shopping central', so they planned on walking a short distance to the tavern that conceals the entrance.

Hermione glanced sideways at the enigma as they walked down a long, narrow, London street. Leia had her hands deep in her pockets, wearing a stylish grey scarf, faded black jeans and chucks that scuffed slightly on the path as they walked. She was walking as if it was a normal day, strolling beside an old friend, a small frown on her face, as if pondering what to have for dinner. But of course it was far from a normal day, she didn't know her companion, and the menu for later was not even close to her somewhat bemused train of thought. The train of thought had way too many metaphorical carriages for Leia's liking.

Bursting to ask Leia the hundreds of questions trying to break past her pursed lips, Hermione bit her tongue. Leia had already been asked way too much already, and not told much in return… time to give her a break. Hermione didn't know, but Leia was revelling in the easy silence between them, relaxing properly for the first time in hours.

"So…" Leia began, glancing at Hermione and grinning.

Hermione blushed, thinking for a moment she had been caught looking.

"Where do we go, I mean, couldn't we have just…"she made a wild motion with her hands, "In the fire?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes… we could have. There are fireplaces we could have used but I thought it a good idea to show you the front entrance. There is a certain… knack… to getting in."

"Open sesame?" Leia chuckled.

"Something like that, you'll see."

Leia was silent for a moment, and picked at a frayed part of her jeans. "Could I… Look at your wand? I haven't seen one up close yet."

Hermione glanced around but they were alone. "Here." Leia took the want in her right hand, like she had seen the Ministry buffoons do. She flicked it but nothing happened.

"Try this," said Hermione, taking the wand. She quickly thought of a simple spell, and without breaking her stride, pointed her wand firmly at a nearby coke can, "_Repulso_!"

Leia jumped as something streaked out of the end of the wand and hit the can. It flew a few metres away before clattering to a stop, dinted.

"You try… Have a go at aiming at that bin up there, hold it tight, it's all in the wrist." She grinned.

Leia took the bin in her sight and they stopped. Hermione watched her plant her feet, seeing a spark of excitement in her eyes. Strongly, like she herself had, Leia thrust the wand toward the bin, left arm swinging reflexively behind her for balance, where had she learned that?

"_Repulso_!"

Nothing happened. Leia looked disappointed… Hermione's stomach dropped and quickly her mind raced through possibilities- her form had been almost perfect, she pronounced it right, even a first year would have produced sparks!

She snatched the wand back, scared there was something wrong with it, ignoring Leia's slightly hurt expression for the moment- she had formed a bond with her wand and her stomach was in knots.

Hermione spun and slashed the wand through the air, putting a little more… oomph into it than necessary, in her haste to be sure it was okay. The bin, having escaped once, was crumpled. She frowned and whipped it gently, a streak of beautiful gold sparks streamed from the tip. Looking at Leia she apologised for her strange behaviour, explaining it.

"Well your wand is fine. I'm the faulty one." Leia mumbled.

"Hey," Hermione grabbed her hand lightly, and briefly noticed how nice her skin was before reassuring her, "Don't worry, I'll help you figure this out. Who knows, you could be so awesome your powers just haven't been able to gather yet." She winked, hiding her worries. In all of her research she had never heard of this. Then again, Leia was no regular witch. They had not, in fact, even found if she was a witch at all.

"Where did you learn form like that anyway," Hermione asked, changing the subject, "It didn't look like the first time you'd held a wand."

Leia shrugged, "Probably kickboxing, it just seemed the best way to keep balance."

"You do kickboxing?" asked Hermione curiously, well it made sense… that's probably why she is so… lithe.

"Mixed martial arts really… it keeps me feeling awesome" she laughed, a joyful, melodious sound. Hermione grinned, relieved at the smile back on her face.

"Come on, Diagon alley is just up here."

Indeed it was, they walked a little further and the Leaky Cauldron came into view.

Hermione started as Leia burst into laughter, "You aren't serious? I thought this place was for Wicca weirdo's. I thought it was a bit dodgy so I never went in."

Hermione, a smite offended, looked at her, "You have seen this place before?"

"Another thing I'm not supposed to see?"

"U-huh." she nodded, "looks like charms supposed to keep folk away, magic or not, just don't work on you. And for the record," she continued, "_I_ am one of the _witch_ weirdos."

The musty smell of the pub hit them as the door creaked open, revealing the dark interior. It was a strange environment, one that induced hushed whispers and sideways glances.

The two girls walked in silence as Leia took Hermione's lead and followed her to the back. She nodded curtly but not unkindly to the barmen and he returned it, polishing his grimy glass.

They entered the cramped courtyard out the back, empty save for an old dustbin, and Hermione turned to her. "You will need to pay close attention to this, you will need to know this entrance sometime down the track I'm sure." Hermione waited for Leia's small nod before tapping the bricks with her wand, and stood back.

Hermione watched Leia's face fill with wonder as the bricks folded back, the sound of grating mortar filling her ears.

"Amazing…"

"Quite," Hermione smiled, "shall we?"

They strode down the alley, Hermione no longer able to hold back, started gushing about the number of different shops and supplies. Leia tried to keep up but she was overwhelmed, people in robes, even a couple of pointy hats here and there… Two children playing with toy wands while their mother bartered for- ew, eyes.

Looking further down the alley she spotted a very short, bulky man. He turned and she squeaked, clapping one hand over her mouth and grabbing Hermione's arm with the other.

Long, knobbly nose, huge eyebrows, and pointy teeth; what in hell was that thing?!

Hermione put her hand on her shoulder, stopping Leia from pointing to ask wordlessly what the frightful creature was. "Don't point… they don't… appreciate that much. Your first goblin sighting," she giggled at Leia's face, eyes wide, "They are enormously intelligent magical creatures, but don't offend one, they are touchy… and have quite a temper"

"Goblins huh? Leia asked, nodding weakly, anything else you would like to fill me in on?"

Hermione tried not to think of it as a challenge, "To name a couple… Ones you might recognise; fairys, ghouls, gnomes, griffins and chimeras, imps and pixies-"

"Okay! Okay I got it…" she paused, "what about vampires…"

"Well yes but they keep away from wizards, they aren't very sociable. And quite dangerous."

"Oh man…" she grimaced, "they don't sparkle in the sunlight do they…"

"What? No of course not."

"No worries just checking…"

"We won't be here for too long, I don't expect you to see anything much more outrageous. First to the bank though, which is run by Goblins so, heads up. Then to Olivander's for a new wand… Olivander is a human, a little odd but… human." A ghost of a smile gracing her lips, "well you'll see."

Leia glanced back at the goblin, now sitting with a coffee and the paper. How normal-looking.

Hermione leaned closer to Leia, pointing ahead of them through the people and somewhat crooked buildings to the intimidating structure towering over the surrounding shopfronts. "There is the Bank." She breathed in and was hit by how beautiful Leia smelled, it must have been some sort of perfume, like a breeze carried the scent of a pine tree in the late summer…

"Um," She shook off the slight daze she was in, what was up with her? "Let's go."

Transactions were made quickly, and they were strolling back down the street in no time at all, Goblins really were efficient.

Chancing a look at Leia, Hermione realised with an almost silent chuckle that she was intrigued by this mysterious woman. Mysterious, and always so silent… She opened her mouth to say something but at a loss for once, clamped it shut again. The silence wasn't bad, it was quite nice in point of fact, but Hermione having a problem to solve, was restless.

Leia turned to her quickly, exited, grin spread from ear to ear, and Hermione stared at the transformation, Leia's poker face was taken over by her explosive joviality, eyes sparkling. Truth be told, Hermione was a little dazzled.

"Wand?" Leia asked, eyes still dancing.

Hermione cracked a grin, the excitement contagious. "Yes wand."

**Let me know how it's going! Its starting slow I know but hey, consider it foreplay for the amazing to come ;)**

**What do you think will happen at Olivanders? Will she find a wand or wont she?**

**Next chapter is written just have to type and edit**

**R+R!**

**-Steph**


	5. Diagon Alley-Part 2

**Sorry For the delay… house hunting! But for LauraFlowi this is for you… I was having a particularly long frustrating day and your review made me smile :)**

**Also, this is belated but to clear things up for everyone, this is the answer to sakura lisel's review-**

**"I completely understand your confusion! I was trying to find a way to write that section, explaining how it all worked, without sounding long-winded. You hit every possible problem with the scenario, which is awesome it shows you're paying attention ;). So. My rationalisation for all of this is as follows-**  
**she had been on the 'radar' -lets just call it that for the moment- as a muggle, as she had not shown any magic before or since her eleventh birthday so yes she was the so called muggle in the scenario. The alert went off at the ministry because there was magic going on in the direct vicinity of her, the 'muggle'.**  
**Yes she is 23, she broke no other law other than the alleged 'magic in front of a muggle'. The magic set it off, not a wand (this is the grey area I wasn't sure about... are the alerts triggered by wands or the magic itself?) you will notice the letter arrived with no name, it was a default letter sent by the ministry and they were alerted to its postage. When they arrived, after being told of another surge of magical activity, they of course assumed she was a witch, and the muggle (even though there was none) was cowering in fear (or telling the whole world of the existence of magic ;)).**  
**Okay, Im sure you are perplexed about the pencil. It might have seemed at first that I am an imbecile, but I know wands are.. kind of important. That is why I put the small interaction between the ministry dudes- The man who swept for signs of magic does not recognise it, and rules out wizards magic entirely. Giving the clue that she might not even be a witch at all... I didn't want to give too much away at the start about that but it seems the explanation was definitely needed haha.**

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 5

Leia's step was not a slow, wondrous amble anymore, morphing into a joyous saunter, if there is such a thing.

As they neared Olivander's Leia slowed, taking in the sight.

"Cool." She said simply, and without waiting for her guide, stepped inside.

The musty smell of old cardboard filled Hermione's nostrils as memories flooded back to her visit here all those years ago. Stacks of wands in their respective boxes were piled everywhere, some new, some old and scuffed around the edges, some had been there so long they were nearly lost amongst the gathering dust.

Hermione saw Leia flinch and her eyes bored into the darkness between the shelves… she squeaked as her own eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw Olivander, lurking in the deep shadow, his grey eyes seeming to glow slightly in the dark.

Olivander moved forward slowly, smoothly, eyes never blinking, never leaving Leia's. He stopped no more than a foot away from her, and spoke in a low, rasping voice.

"Miss Stanhope I presume…"

When Leia didn't tell him otherwise, he went on, "I wondered when I would see a Stanhope once again…" Hermione gave a small intake of breath, and Leia twitched; held in Olivander's gaze. "It has been many years… I thought It must have stopped." His voice faded to nothing, breaking his gaze and looking off into the dust speckled distance, shaking his head slightly. He looked at Leia again, like a Scientist looking at a new rare and wonderful specimen.

What he said next was so quiet Hermione had to strain to catch it.

"I did not think I would meet another in my lifetime…" grasping one of Leia's hands he said louder; "It is the most highest of honours to meet you!"

Hermione was watching the interaction with questions in the hundreds bubbling to her lips, another what? What must have stopped? He had known a relative of hers? Did he know who she was? What she was? Why was he all but fawning over her? Frustrated beyond belief, and seeing the same questions in Leia's eyes, raised the first she could think of,

"Excuse me, sir… but what do you mean? Another what? What did you think had stopped?"

Ollivander jumped, as though he had forgotten they were really there, which was entirely possible… poor man was getting along in his years.

"Oh! No no no no I must not interfere, I will let be what will come to be!" his eyes, moments ago looking glazed, into the distance, were fierce, "you will find your fate soon enough"

Leia finally was jogged out of her stare, "My fate!" she shook the blood back into the hand he had been clutching. "What do you mean my _fate_." Her eyes narrowing.

"No." he all but barked.

Hermione frowned and glared at him but held her tongue. This, is why she likes books. They never withheld information. Well sometimes but… that's beside the point. Leia, too, looked as if she wanted to strangle the answers out of him, but pursed her lips and stayed silent.

"Now." He said, changing the subject, "I gather you are looking for a wand… but with your family I don't know-." his voice faded out as he muttered on down the narrow corridor between shelves. He ignored Leia's exclamation that he knew of her family, when even she knew nothing. He continued to grab wands from stacks of books, under teetering piles of similar boxes, and even one from a trick opening in the wall.

Hermione huffed, wishing Olivander was not always so… himself.

Olivander came back with a selection of wands and tentatively held one out to Leia.

Hermione held her breath as Leia gripped the handle, seeing a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Just as Hermione had shown her earlier, she whipped the wand forward.

Nothing.

Olivander's eyebrows shot upward, snatching it off her and examined it closely, as though looking for a fault. He muttered something and an elegant string of bubbles slid out of the tip and hovered lazily in the air before he whisked them away with a huff.

Shaking his head, he twiddled his fingers over the remaining wands, chose one and handed it to her, burning curiosity in his unnerving grey eyes.

Nothing.

Olivander grunted in displeasure already holding out another.

Nothing.

The wand-master was one to love a challenge… the excitement of finding the wand that chooses the witch or wizard. But his precious wands were doing nothing.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

Leia growled, deep and quiet, and goose bumps swept over Hermione's skin. From shock, chill… excitement? She didn't know but her mind didn't linger on it as another wand was practically thrown at Leia.

"Not to worry not to worry…" Olivander mumbled, more to himself than the girls.

Fifteen more wands were tried, but no results. Hermione saw Leia's temper flare and she snatched the Oak, eleven inch, unicorn hair from Ollivander. "I am SICK of this!" Before she could do anything, the wand sparked and burst into flames.

Ollivander yelped and leaped backward. As did Leia, dropping the wand and throwing her hands up, expecting a burn. Hermione's wand was out, putting what was left of the now useless wand out, not much more than ashes on the worn carpet. Ignoring Ollivander's strangled cry at the loss of his (usually quite resilient) wand, Hermione grabbed Leia's wrist and stepped close, a little closer than she had meant to in her rush, and inspected her hand.

"It's fine…" Leia said, "Not even warm." Her tone was unsure, not knowing what had just happened or how to explain why her skin was untouched after being engulfed in flames. Hermione shook the fog from her brain that had seeped in as Leia's breath brushed her cheek and stepped back a little, the worry in Leia's eyes not escaping her notice.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ollivander…"

"Not to worry, not to worry…" he looked at the wands he had picked and over at a dark corner of the shop, then over at Leia.

"Surely not…" he whispered. Flashes of different emotions crossed his face, as though he was arguing with himself.

"Perhaps…" he stared with unnerving eyes at Leia. Hard. He looked to be hopeful, exited.

Leia glanced at Hermione, interested, slightly exasperated. Hermione swore she saw her roll her eyes slightly toward the ceiling as Ollivander went mysteriously over to the corner and gently picked up a wooden case.

He held it in front of Leia.

Looking at it closely, it was made from a deep, red-brown wood, intricately carved and inlayed with gold leaf. So delicate it did not look as if human hands could have possibly possessed the skill to create.

"Elven made," Ollivander whispered, noting the awe in which Leia looked upon the heavy box in her hands, "One of the few objects that confirm they exist." He paused, as if in awe himself. "They have extraordinary prowess in carpentry. They have never made another wand that I am aware of, it is rumoured that your People-"

"My people?" Leia asked quickly, but Ollivander avoided answering by continuing,

"Y-Your family… They, they were… to the elves they are…" he was flustered, saying too much, none of it making any lick of sense.

Leia narrowed her eyes but let it go, more interested in the slim, beautiful box in her hands, seeming to sing to her.

"I myself have never dared open it." Said Ollivander, looking at the box with serious grey eyes.

"Why?" But the look she got told her that was something else he would not share.

Leia ran her fingers lightly over the wood, skin tingling as she did so, her heart actually aching as she slowly lifted the lid.

I am a terrible human being. R+R!

Another chapter soon x


	6. Feathers and Sparks

**Hey All :) Welcome to the next instalment… this one is a bit longer, in apology for the lateness**

**Welcome RainBlueWater! This chapter is for you :) thank you kindly for the review ^^**

**I wanted to give it to you all sooner but I'm slightly homeless.**

**I own nothing of j.k's**

Chapter 6

Leia ran her fingers lightly over the wood, an amazing yet absurd feeling that she was to be reunited with a long lost friend. On the edge of her vision Hermione held her breath, looking like she had the insane urge to slap her hand away. Restraining herself however, she watched with apprehension as she lifted the lid.

Looking inside the shorter girl gazed upon an elegant wand lying in a bed of red velvet. It was long, perhaps 12 inches, slim tapering to a delicate tip, and most surprisingly, snowy white. The handle was carved like the box it lay in, tiny engravings swirling around its circumference. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Reaching out and wrapped her fingers around its handle. It was cool to the touch her hand tingled slightly- the wand already feeling like an extension of her own body. She had the strangest feeling it was… getting acquainted with her.

Olivander closed the box with a quiet snap and studied the wand in Leia's hand.

"That is not wood… May I?" his eyes glowed with interest and nodded at the wand.

For a moment, Leia hesitated, not wanting to part with it. Oddly, the wand seemed to appreciate the sentiment. For a moment Leia wondered how she possibly knew something like that but decided if she were to question everything that seemed out of the ordinary lately she was going to have a bad time. So she let it be. Thinking it was probably best for Ollivander to look over her wand, she offered it to him.

He took the wand carefully, and ran a finger along it, raised it to his ear and pulled out his own wand. Tapping it lightly he looked at it intently. He examined every inch. Leia could have sworn he even sniffed it at one point.

When he gave it back, finally, he shook his head in amazement. "12 and a quarter inches, very, very old, unicorn hair- given freely it seems. Offered even… And if I'm not mistaken, which I very rarely am… carved from… carved from a dragon tooth." He looked surprised he even said that out loud. "I've never heard of such a thing and yet, here it sits."

Leia took back the wand, nearly sighing with the pleasure of having it back in her hand.

"Umm… so, how much?" Leia braced herself, this was going to cost a pretty penny.

"Oh NO!" Said Olivander, backing up, waving his hands, "It's yours, I will not take payment for this!" He was gone in the shadows, only his astounded mutterings could be heard at the back of the shop.

"O-okay…"

"Come on," said Hermione quietly, and took her by her free hand, leading her from the shop.

The warm, bright afternoon was a relief after the dark mysterious interior of the shop; that was all way too intense.

"Is Ollivander…"

"Always like that?" Hermione finished, "Pretty much yes."

"Odd fellow."

Hermione giggled at the gross understatement of that comment and started up the street.

Leia tucked the wand in her jacket, held the box by her side, and followed. They bought ink parchment and quills, a small cauldron (Leia snickered the whole time the transaction took place, toil and trouble chant stuck in her head; Hermione did not find this amusing) a selection of ingredients and fitted her for robes.

"Are these really necessary?" Leia asked, shaking her hands free of the extra-long sleeves that hadn't been pinned yet.

She yelped at the seamstress poked her with a pin, "Hold still or it will be crooked."

Hermione gave her a wry smile, "You'll get used to it. Imagine a room full of muggles, one wizard in his robes in the middle… you would think them a bit odd, yes? Now think the opposite, in a room full of wizarding folk, you will attract more attention than a Horntail at Hogwarts."

"Do you even realise how much sense that does not make to me." she deadpanned. They bought the resulting robes and dress robes and Hermione put them in her charmed bag with the rest of the days items. Leia had watched with growing amazement as she kept adding to the never ending bag.

After the infernal robe fitting was completed they continued down the street, and passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. Leia stopped, remembering the owl that had delivered the ministry letters.

"Owls are your mailing system, yes?" she asked with a small smile.

"You got it in one. They really are a lot smarter than Muggles give them credit for… It takes a few days but, it's the best way of… well not really the best possible way but we are a nostalgic bunch. It's a pet shop…" she continued, "When students get their acceptance letter from Hogwarts they are allowed to pick either an owl, a cat a rat or a toad." She listed off, "most students go for the owl for obvious reasons. I myself chose a cat." Hermione smiled, recalling the day she got Crookshanks.

"Not a toad?" Leia pretended to look shocked, earning a good-natured slap to her forearm.

"Come have a look?"

They walked inside, among the cages, and the lady from behind the counter bustled over, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Just having a look for now, thank you," Hermione smiled, while Leia's eyes roamed the store.

At the rear of the shop, there was an old cage with a distinct stand-offish vibe about it. It looked as if it had been there for a while.

"What's the story with this one?" Leia asked, the black shape in the back seemingly a hunk of feathers until Leia's voice reached it. The Feathers unfolded to turn into a tall, regal looking black and white owl and it stared intently at her with bright orange eyes.

"Oh, him. Don't waste your time with that one he never likes... any… one." She stopped, as the owl took a step forward to get a better look at the girl outside his cage.

"What is this beautiful creature…" Leia said, half for the birds benefit, there was intelligence behind those eyes.

It stepped forward once more, head cocked to the side.

"It's a Northern Hawk Owl… They live in Denali, Alaska. A traveler a few years ago sold him to me and well… he just won't put up with anyone!" the exasperation was clear in her voice.

"Ahh…" said Leia softly, still looking directly at the Owl, "that's just because they don't understand you… isn't that right."

The owl took one more step to be directly behind the bars and Leia raised a hand, ignoring the shop keepers' warnings, to put a finger through the bars. She only had to wait a couple of moments, before the owl leaned slowly forward and nibbled on the tip of her finger.

"Well I never…" exclaimed the witch, "I was sure you would lose that finger."

Leia glanced up at Hermione, who looked slightly puzzled, before noticing that things were very, very quiet. Standing upright she looked around. From the near chaotic noise that had preceded their entrance, the menagerie was now silent. Toads weren't croaking, wheels weren't spinning, and Owls weren't screeching at the over curious cats. All the animals eyes were trained on Leia. Some looked scared, backed up in their cages as far as they would let them, a rat was growling loudly, eyes fixed on her, hair bristling.

She shifted from foot to foot, unnerved, before she caved and high tailed it out of there. She stopped a few metres up the road, fresh air once again calming her nerves.

She heard her name being called and felt Hermione stop behind her, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

For the first time she realised that she wasn't really, okay. "Hermione…" Her voice heartbreakingly small, her head bowed, shaggy hair covering her face.

"Who am I… What the fuck am I?" her voice was still a whisper, and Hermione squeezed her shoulder. "That's what we are going to figure out."

"Really?" Leia's tone was unsure.

"You are somewhat new to the magical world. I am the resident nerd… you know… front of the class, not many friends type..." she grinned. "Don't worry, answers can run and hide but I will hunt them down sooner or later."

Leia snorted, looking Hermione up and down, "Sorry but I find that hard to believe."

Hermione looked slightly hurt, "What, that I'm not trying to help, I-" Leia cut her off, laughing quietly, "no… that you didn't have many friends."

Hermione blinked. "Out of all that… that is what you got out of it? My social life, really?"

"I would have thought you'd have people falling at your feet trying to be friends with you, or more…"

"Nope," said Hermione cheerily, "About as unwanted as a boil on your butt. Want some ice-cream? The flavours really are amazing." Her attempt to change the subject failed miserably as Leia raised an eyebrow. She was about to continue but was interrupted when the Emporium lady came stumbling towards them, cage in hand containing one miffed owl.

"Please take it!" she panted, stressed, "the thing went crazy when you left!" her eyes were wild and she shoved the cage at Leia's chest. Stumbling a little as she quickly walked away the scene would have been comical if it weren't for the weird circumstances.

Leia looked down at the gorgeous owl, ruffling its feathers so they settled smoothly. It gazed back up at her intently. "I'm getting a lot of free-bees today…" she said.

Hermione looked from the girl to the bird and back, wondering at the strange interaction between the two. "Icecream?"

They munched through their waffle cones, mood lighter with the pleasant weather and sweet ice-cream, conversation easy.

"It's a game on broomsticks," Hermione continued, explaining Quiddich to Leia, "There are three goal posts at each end, guarded by a Keeper on each team, three Chasers that try to score goals through those goal hoops with the Quaffle." She paused, looking at Leia watching her intently, green eyes vivid in the late afternoon sun.

"With me so far?"

"Yeah, you said there was a seeker?"

"The Seeker, yes, the seekers main objective is to catch the snitch before the other team, it earns their team 150 points and ends the game." She continued through the players and balls, Leia leaned forward at the mention of the Beaters.

"-and they keep the Bludgers from hitting their teammates, whilst trying to knock out the other players… quite barbaric really." She winced as she remembered some of the more colourful collisions she had witnessed.

Leia opened her mouth to spill forth a tirade of questions but before she could, a soft hollow sound came from her feet. She blinked and leaned back to look at the owl in the cage under the table. It hooted again questioningly and tilted its head to the side. She found herself smiling and mumbled; "You are quite handsome…"

Without any more though she bent forward and unlatched the cage. Hermione looked on with bated breath, and jumped violently when the Alaskan hawk owl burst from the cage, shooting up and out of sight.

Leia was not surprised it had taken off, but was a little sad it didn't stick around for a little longer.

"Why did you let it go?" Hermione asked, she hadn't liked the small cage either but… she had thought Leia might have tried to earn its trust first.

"Animals don't belong in cages." She replied softly.

Hermione nodded and finished off her ice-cream, sucking the drips from her forefinger and thumb.

Leia, dark green eyes observing the motion, grinned and Hermione's stomach contracted, her throat sticking; "yes?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Finished?"

"Yes…" she stood, looking off at nothing in particular, "we should head to the Burrow before Molly loses her head. She has probably run out of things to do and started cleaning the walls by now." She rolled her eyes affectionately at Molly's motherly nature.

As they were about to head off, a shadow flashed across the ground and the owl from the emporium swooped in. It pumped its wings twice to steady itself and cuffed Leia over the head as it landed on her shoulder, settling down contentedly and hooting softly.

Hermione looked at it, surprised, and said "Might want to tell it to meet us there, it won't like what we are about to do."

"Tell him? How will it find the place?"

"I'm not sure…" Hermione looked frustrated, "As amazing as it is there is not much material on them. Wizards just take it as normal so they haven't studied it in full."

Leia decided that was a touchy subject and avoided answering, turning to the owl, "Apparently you would prefer to make your own way so…" she felt a little stupid, "Could you meet us at the Burrow?"

He hooted and took off, the force making Leia a little off balance.

They went down a small street off the alley, at the end of the short walk there were two booths. On the plaque above the left said 'Arrivals', the one on the right, 'Departures'.

"What's this?" Leia asked.

"Have you heard of the term 'Apparation' yet?"

"Apparition? Like a ghost?" she asked, sceptical.

Hermione laughed, "No no, Appar_aaa_tion… It is a very fast way to travel." Hermione grinned, chocolate eyes twinkling.

Leia considered this. "…How fast."

"Almost instantaneous."

"No way…"

Hermione stepped into the small booth and held out her hand to Leia.

She hesitated but stepped forward into the booth. Hermione swallowed to get rid of the bubble she felt but couldn't keep Leia's intense gaze so close to her. She had never been this affected by a girl/enigma/problem to solve like Leia before. Must be because she is so intriguing. She, no, it made her nervous.

"Take a deep breath, this is going to be unpleasant. But don't worry," she said at Leia's panicked expression, "It won't last long."

She gripped Leia's hands, and apparated.


	7. High as a Kite

**Ollo everyone, welcome back to meee! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long but the block has gone I think…**

**I love you all for the reviews… LauraFlowi 3 my most avid reviewer, this be for you.**

**I own nothing of the wonderful Rowling World.**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione landed lightly, used to the unpleasant sensation and held onto Leia tightly in front of her who gasped for breath, hunched over with a wild look in her eyes.

"Wh- WHY!" was all she could get out. As she recovered, "There isn't a better way?" she breathed, looking up at her with hands on her knees.

Hermione smiled at her sympathetically, hand on her back "You get used to it."

"Not bloody likely." She grumbled, and clutched her stomach. The burrow caught her eye and she stood, eyes roving over the impossible angles and weight distribution. Eyebrows arching and a slow whistle escaping her lips, "That looks… dangerous. Magic?" she asked.

Chuckling, Hermione answered, "You have no idea."

She had done hundreds of spells herself to discover the workings of the Weasley home. After hours of work, she finally came to the conclusion that there were more spells and charms on that house than nails, and promptly gave up.

"Come on, Molly will be absolutely insufferable if we keep her waiting any longer."

They walked up to the house and as Hermione had expected, Molly had been waiting for them. The door was flung open and a beaming Mrs Weasley threw her arms around her. Hermione giggled, "Good morning Molly… really… I haven't been gone that long."

Mrs Weasley stood back, and gripped her warmly by the shoulders, "Miss Granger! Why, you have been gone so long my garden has been destroyed three times by the gnomes and grown back again since you were last here! You get so caught up in your books, time could reverse, do flips and steal your underwear before you would even notice anything different!" she was beaming though, and Hermione grinned back.

Molly turned her attention to Leia, "Hello dear, welcome to The Burrow." Leia was about to go for a handshake but the motherly woman pulled her in for a warm hug. "Come in! Come in! Everybody is here for the weekend! It's getting so hard to get the old gang back together… What with Ginny off playing Quiddich and Harry at the Ministry, Hermione doing… whatever it is she is doing. Consulting. George always cooking up God knows what."

"I don't even think the Big Guy knows what George gets up to mum." Ginny had walked in, grinning from ear to ear, red hair framing her face. She gave Hermione a quick hug and looked Leia over. "God Hermione she doesn't look too well, not everyone is as comfortable to Apparate as you are, why didn't you Floo over?"

"And have another Harry incident?" Hermione grinned, "I don't think so… Professor McGonagall would have my head if I lost her day one."

"True." Ginny bobbed her head in agreement.

Leia looked baffled at the exchange but didn't say anything. Hermione guessed she had heard enough strange things today and just decided to let a few slide.

Harry was next to enter, "My ears are burning… talking about me again?" he joked.

"That's such a stupid phrase Harry… must you?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's not a phrase; my ears are literally burning…" he pulled out a key-ring with two fleshy, cartoon-like ears dangling from it. "Another prototype from George to try out… they get hot when someone is talking about you nearby." He frowned in thought, "It is kind of stupid though isn't it."

"Well that's George," sighed Mrs. Weasley dramatically, "If anyone is able to make a living out of stupidity it's him."

Hermione spotted the cheeky grin before Mrs. Weasley and tried not to smile, "Now mother, that's not a very nice thing to say about your favourite!" before his mother could reply, he put on a show of suddenly spotting Hermione. "Hermione!" he enveloped her in a bear hug that she swore popped a few bones. "Good to see you out of the book cave… you smell a little musty you need to get out more." He paused, comfortable in the centre of attention, "and who is this?" he raised his eyebrows doing a show of looking Leia up and down- as only George can get away with.

"George." Hermione deadpanned, "You know who she is, no need for the theatrics."

"Oh Hermione, we know _what_ she is, our new experiment… as for _who_ she is, however…" He looked Leia with an over the top mysterious expression, resting his chin on one knuckle.

Molly gave him a playful whack on the arm and told him to cut it out.

"Anyway!" interjected Ginny with the fail-safe conversation stopper, "We were about to go practice some Quiddich; did you want to join us?"

Leia was tired but eager to see the brooms in action, she glanced at Hermione.

"Go ahead," Hermione said, seeing the burning curiosity in her eyes, "I'll put your bags in your room and join you all shortly."

"Oh…" Leia seemed to double-take, "No, I, I'll help with the bags, I don't want to be a trouble…"

Hermione giggled, and twirled her wand around her fingers, "Magic."

Leia flushed, "Oh, right. That takes a little getting used to."

Harry, George, Ginny and Leia tramped out to the open field, brooms in hand and excitement in their veins. Flying, it never gets old.

George pulled out a bag he had brought with him. "Alright guys and gals I have with me here something to make this little playtime a little more interesting. The golf balls were starting to get old and to be honest they just weren't good enough for our celebrity, Ginerva here." Ginny smacked him over the head good-naturedly. "Owch. Anyway," he held up a walnut sized ball for everyone to see, "Ribbed, for your grasping pleasure, colour changeable and difficulty programmable…Tracking devices!" he added with feeling, "No more ball hunting!"

"No more shitty innuendos…" mumbled Harry.

Leia watched with amazement as he tipped the bag and the balls drifted out lazily, as if sinking through syrup. He waved his wand at six of them and gave Harry and Ginny a look to get ready. He gave his wand a sharp jab to the sky and the balls catapulted through the air, Harry and Ginny leapt onto their brooms and were not far behind.

Leia watched with awe at the movements through the air, so precise, so graceful, so _fun_. "Cool."

George clapped his hands together and turned to face Leia, "Right! Time for a crash course in aviation."

"The words 'crash' and 'aviation' should not be used in the same sentence George, especially when you are the instructor." Hermione said grinning, as she walked up to them, cup of tea in hand.

"You can talk miss Crash-A-Lot."

"You aren't going to fly?" Leia asked, she would have liked to have seen the witch in the air. She seemed so sure of herself on the ground, surely she would be an amazing flier.

"Oh no," she laughed, "I stay right here, I am much more use on the ground."

"Hermione here has probably healed more bones than a third year resident at St. Mungos!" said George proudly.

"But now I tend to focus on keeping them from hitting the ground…"

"There is still the odd crash in the air-"

"-and some nasty knocks to the head-"

"-but don't let that put you off!" called Harry, landing next to George lightly and handing him the balls he had caught, "It is the most amazing thing in the world."

"I don't doubt it…" Leia breathed.

Ginny arrived next, leaping of her broom at the last minute and landing half crouched, eyes burning with excitement, "I never get sick of this." She looked at Leia eyeing the broom, "Here…" she handed over the Cleansweep and chucked the other practice balls at George.

They spent a few minutes showing her how to hold the broom, Ginny talking at lightning speed how inertia of a turn can throw off pivot accuracy, and flying down at a rapid rate will make it harder to pull up, needing to match and increase the pressure of… something. Leia had zoned out, she smelt fresh leaves on the breeze and the wind under her hair, the smooth wood in her hand seemed to pull slightly…

"So let's give it a go!" Ginny finished, snapping Leia back to reality.

The little jump of surprise was misinterpreted by Hermione as fear, and she put her hand on her arm, "If you fall, I will catch you." She said softly.

Goosebumps raced up her arms, and she shook off the implication of a double meaning. Jumping on the broom like she had seen Ginny do not long before, she gripped the handle tightly and pushed off hard.


End file.
